


いい天気じゃないか

by Eydenlily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: M/M, 涉及137剧透, 现pa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: *利威尔有前世记忆的设定，现代paro“吉克……”他开口，却是叫出这个名字，但对此毫无头绪，只是下意识地这样做了。在视线对上那张脸的一瞬间，一些东西潮水般灌进脑子里，牙齿不受控制地咬紧，仿佛受到什么东西的操控，从嗓子眼里推出两个陌生的音节。他幻听到喀嗒的声音，是齿轮合上了。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	いい天気じゃないか

利威尔辞职了。确切地说是被开除了，虽然按当时的情形来看更像是他炒了自己老板。把自己的东西打包带回家的那天，他从二手商那儿买了辆小巧的黑色机车，对方推荐了五花八门的牌子和型号，利威尔不太清楚这里面的门道和讲究，能用就行，反正也只用得上这么一回。

他没有机车驾驶证，上一次骑还是初中的时候偷开肯尼的重机车，结果摔断了胳膊，害得肯尼也一道被库谢尔训——他倒是没觉得有多愧疚。利威尔试着骑了一圈，开到超市去买了些速食品，还有啤酒，顺道去取了一大笔现金。这比想象中容易多了。

回家之后，他爬到屋顶上，打开那罐啤酒喝了一口，就再也没碰过了，真他妈难喝。他很多年没像这样了，坐在屋顶上无所事事地看远处，看路上的男男女女骑着摩托尖叫着冲过，看头顶厚厚的云层。利威尔看了会儿手机，又靠着假烟囱小憩一会儿，在天际泛起一抹灰白的时候，他才回到家里，手机还剩38%的电量。利威尔把现金，小刀和手枪放进一个包里，再往里面塞了些饼干和瓶装水，接着，他出发了。

利威尔没有制定确切的路线，他有点厌烦精打细算和准确无误了，要是谁能给他带来一点意外——就算是不好的那种，利威尔说不定也会感激他。总之先往南方去。肯尼总是吹嘘他年轻时候在西部的荒野遇到他初恋的事儿，那家伙只在喝醉的时候说这事儿，利威尔从前对此挺不屑一顾的，至于现在，只能说，他绝对没有想来一场邂逅这样的念头。

利威尔穿过城市，冲出近郊，周围的景色逐渐变得单一了，世界变得很安静，但不是纯粹的安静，因为还有他胯下这匹野马嚣张的嘶鸣，几乎压过了耳边呼啸的风声。

日出很美。难以置信天空能在眨眼间变幻出那样的色彩，很像妈妈做的水果汤的颜色。有点肉麻，这不太像利威尔平时会用比喻。他盯着看了很久很久，然后觉得眼睛酸涩，才意识到自己忘记买防风镜，只好减慢了速度。

第二次看日出就不再觉得那么震撼了，即便是这样美丽的事物人也会对其厌倦，如同对左右一望无际的金色戈壁那样。

旅途中止在了第三天，车子突然熄火，利威尔检查了他能想到的所有部件，但无论如何都没法再次发动起来。

“谢了，兄弟。”看来他有点随性过头了，他早该想到的。利威尔被抛在了空无一物的大路中间，头顶烈日炙烤，旁边有愚蠢的石壁和草根，他对着面前没用的大铁块发了一会儿呆，心想：现在进入搭顺风车环节了是吗？

他也该想到，路过这里的百分之八十的混蛋都不会愿意为一个陌生男人停下来。

这算不上什么挑战。利威尔把背包往肩上提了提，开始稳健地向前走去。他有点好奇烤蜥蜴的味道。

像这样走走停停不知道过了多久，日光还是那么焦灼，周围的景色也还是一样，前方慢悠悠驶过来一辆灰蓝的农用汽车，利威尔没抱什么希望地伸出手，车子竟然缓缓停下了。

利威尔愣了愣，透过反光的前窗隐约看到司机在对他招手，他也向对方打了个手势，感激地翻身跳上车斗。车子立刻颤巍巍地发动起来，利威尔靠在旁边的稻草堆上，把背包顶在头上，心想：随便把我带到哪里去吧。

车子在某个岔路拐了弯，远离了城市的方向，摇摇晃晃的节奏催起人的睡意，利威尔无聊地向远处眺望，地平线波浪一般从视野里涌过。司机是个品味奇特的人，驾驶室里飘来不知名的乡村摇滚乐，紧接着的下一首居然是《鳟鱼》，还伴随着司机有些跑调的哼唱。

他们在傍晚终于停了下来，是个不知名的乡下，四周是一望无际的麦田，在夕阳余晖下荡起一片片粼光。利威尔跳到地上，活动了一下发僵的手脚，深吸一口气，此时的温度柔和了不少，空气中弥漫着泥土和草根的气息。

司机也从车上跳下来，钥匙串在他身上叮当叮当响。利威尔准备向他道谢，虽然完全不晓得这是个什么地方。

“吉克……”

他开口，却是叫出这个名字，但对此毫无头绪，只是下意识地这样做了。在视线对上那张脸的一瞬间，一些东西潮水般灌进脑子里，牙齿不受控制地咬紧，仿佛受到什么东西的操控，从嗓子眼里推出两个陌生的音节。他幻听到喀嗒的声音，是齿轮合上了。

司机的神情很是奇怪，他问：“你认识我？”

利威尔下意识地摇头，却突然顿住了。那一瞬间发生的事突破了他的接受范畴，利威尔甚至开始怀疑自己其实正在做梦。

“我们……在哪里见过吗？”最后，他这样问了。

对方大笑一声，说：“你是不是被晒昏头了？Mr 1970s！”他摘下帽子扇风，往前走了几步又停下来，回头说：“我确实叫吉克。”他的眼睛里含着怀疑和好奇。

利威尔慢慢点头，他还没从刚才的冲击中缓过劲来，面前这个叫吉克的男人，毫无疑问，这是他们第一次见面，然而每过一秒，对方的面孔就更清晰一分。他的记忆被重塑了。

可能是中暑了，利威尔突然觉得脚步虚浮，他想靠在车上歇一会儿，脚步一迈出，身体却猛地瘫软下去，在失去意识之前他看见了蓝天，耳旁有刺耳风声飞过，和重物落地的声音。

利威尔醒过来时，发现自己躺在个完全陌生的房间，床头的柜子和架子上堆着乱七八糟的玩意儿，高高的房顶上吊着星星的玩具。他靠坐在床头，像个木头人似的一动不动，但大脑已经要过载爆炸了。

利威尔自认是个无神论者，更不会去相信什么前世今生的理论，但那些东西……像记忆一样的东西太过真实了，他仿佛被一键刷新，然后重启，连带着对身边其他人的印象都发生了改变。

这一切都让人匪夷所思。而这一切就是从他与那个男人对视的那一眼开始的。说到底，这场远行本身就有够异想天开。

利威尔只能暂且将这些归咎与某种超自然的因素，虽然他并不愿意这样想。

他下床走动了一下，奇怪的是身体并没有什么异常感。这时，门外传来一些动静，那个司机——吉克开门走了进来，他还穿着刚才那身牛仔背带裤，长长的筒靴上沾着泥泞。

“醒了？”吉克给利威尔倒了杯水，说：“你突然倒下去吓我一大跳。”

“谢了。”利威尔一口气喝光了水。

“我爷爷是医生，他说你没什么大碍，所以我就把你搬上来了。”吉克退一步靠在墙上，说：“你的包在那儿没动过，这年头还有人随身带这么多现金？”

利威尔沉默地扫了他一眼，吉克摊开手，说：“我只是确认一下你不是坏人，绝对没拿里面的东西。老实说，你遇到的是我这样的善良人运气真的很好。”

利威尔在吉克面前拿出手枪，检查了一下又放了回去，然后抬头对吉克说：“所以我不是坏人了？”

吉克耸耸肩，说：“说不好，可以确定的是你是个怪人。”

“这是哪儿？”利威尔没理会他。

吉克挑起眉毛，大呼小叫着：“不先问问现在是哪一年吗？时空旅行者先生。”

利威尔愣了一下，然后问：“现在是哪一年？”

“噗……”吉克也愣住了，没想到利威尔会配合他的玩笑，“二零一六年。怪人。”他自来熟地攀住利威尔的肩膀，说：“走吧，你肯定饿坏了。”

利威尔不动声色地推开吉克的手臂，跟在他后面下了楼。吉克给他热了点汤喝，还有一些腊肠和新鲜的牛角面包。这期间吉克一直保持着“适当距离”向利威尔问东问西，但利威尔总觉得他其实并不感兴趣。

外面天已经黑了，利威尔很多年没有见过乡下的夜晚，到处都是黑黢黢的，只有天上的星，和地上的星。

吉克说他的祖父母睡得早，请利威尔和他一起去酒吧喝两杯，他们开车只要二十分钟就到了。利威尔说他从不喝酒，吉克看起来有些失望，不过也就那么一会儿。

“我们总得玩点什么吧？这边到处都是大婶和大叔，好不容易见到个跟我岁数差不多的。”吉克撑着车前盖一跳，坐到上面去，厚厚的鞋底把保险杠踩得嘎吱响。

“你多大？”

“二十四。”

“噢。我三十五。”

“喔……”

两人好一会儿没说话。利威尔拿了个板凳坐下，看着吉克点了根烟慢慢地抽，他的脸在烟雾里更加不真切，但利威尔却能轻而易举地在脑海里还原出这张面孔。他对这张面孔生出莫名其妙的敌意，这让利威尔烦躁无比。

“来玩传接球吗？”吉克突然说。

“什么？”

“就是，传接球。”吉克跳下来，一溜烟地跑进屋子里，没过一会儿拿着两只手套和一个棒球回来了。“你会跟你孩子玩这个吗？”他说。

利威尔还在想那些“白日梦”，反应了一会儿才说：“我没有小孩。”

吉克啊了一声，略有些尴尬地点点头，这个人让他有生以来第一次体验到社恐的感觉。另外，他有点怀疑利威尔其实是耳背，不然为什么每次都要停半天才回话？

“我不喜欢玩球，你投吧，我接着。”利威尔把手套戴上挥了挥。吉克说：“那就不叫传接球了，再说你没穿护具呢。”

“无所谓。我能接住。”利威尔有些烦躁，他脑子又乱起来了，只想赶紧把注意力转移到别处去。吉克大约是察觉到这一点，没刚才那么精神了。

于是他们拉开一段距离，利威尔蹲好之后，吉克便摆出投球的架势。

他的姿势很漂亮，高高举起的手臂曲线让利威尔眼前一阵恍惚。球飞了过来，“砰”的一声砸进手套里。

“好球。”

吉克就按照那个速度继续投。

“好球。”

“好球。”

“偏了点……坏球。”

吉克挑挑眉，捏了捏手腕，说：“这么严格？我以为你不玩棒球呢。”

“只看过电视转播而已。”

吉克又投了几个，利威尔站起来说他累了，这根本不管用，他反而更厌烦了，差点想把棒球扔到对方脸上去，但这分明是……不可理喻的迁怒。吉克没说什么，和一个没心情玩的家伙在一起能有什么兴致？

利威尔问能不能在吉克家借住一晚，他可以付钱，吉克说当然可以，然后叫住了准备回屋的利威尔。

“嘿，不用勉强自己，好吗？我只是怕你无聊才叫你一起玩的。或者明天我们可以干点你喜欢的事。”

利威尔看着他的眼睛缓缓点头，吉克眼中只有真诚的神色，他只是个再普通不过的人。

吉克比利威尔还起得早，一大早就不知道开着车到哪里去了。利威尔和两位老人一起用完早餐，氛围算不上很融洽，之后便走到外面去晒太阳。

初阳抚慰下的麦田美得要命，灿烂得耀眼，光是看着就生出一股满足感，利威尔在房前的空地上踱着步，很有几分惬意。他看了一会儿，又有些瞌睡了，他可从来不会这么爱犯困的，一定是那些左右摇摆的麦子的缘故。利威尔索性坐在门边一张藤椅上打了个盹，他原本就是来放松的。

半睡半醒间他感到麦田里有什么东西向这边走过来，阳光太刺眼了，利威尔努力眯起眼睛去看，原来那是个人，是吉克·耶格尔。他的金发被太阳染成和麦子一样的颜色，吉克穿着和昨天差不多的衣裳，手里拿着一个本子走过来。

“要不要跟我一起去走走？”吉克指指身后的麦田。利威尔说好，吉克又打趣说：“你今天不会晕倒了吧？”利威尔面无表情地越过他，率先走了进去。

热烘烘的空气一下子裹了上来，伴随着麦子特有的干香，还有数不清的小飞虫在周围打转，利威尔不禁皱起眉，努力让自己不去注意它们。

吉克很快跟了上来，说马上就是收获的季节了，往年他们会请几个人来帮忙，但今年添了“新车”，不用雇人就能搞定。吉克说这些话的时候显得很高兴，手掌随意地拂过麦浪，就像那是真正的水波一样。利威尔也学他那样去摸，比想象中软，但还是扎手。

吉克又问他有没有开过收割机，利威尔说没有，但他挺想试试，于是吉克答应在利威尔离开之前教他开一次。

利威尔看过眼前的景色，还是忍不住去打量吉克的脸，那张脸被太阳晒得发红，阴霾散尽，汗水顺着颚骨和脖子流进衣服里。

利威尔突然觉得吉克的脸有些陌生，和他的印象不能完全吻合。但他又想到，他是第一次从这个距离和角度观察吉克的面容，即便在那些厚重的“记忆”里也不曾有过。

他们继续走了一段，利威尔就厌倦了，准备原路返回，吉克一副毫不意外的样子，他说他的工作还没结束，让利威尔帮他准备两罐冰啤酒。

利威尔走了一会儿，回头看了一眼，发现吉克已经走进田里，不知道是否察觉他的视线抬起头来，冲他挥了挥手。

利威尔觉得那姿态无比的自在。

接下来几天利威尔和吉克的相处自然了一些，他不再下意识往吉克身上套一些不明所以的印象，这让他们的交流愉快了很多。并且，吉克从头到尾都没有表现出什么异样，利威尔几乎可以确定他不具有那些“记忆”。

闲逛了两天，吉克觉得让利威尔整天盯着麦草看也太无聊了点，于是开车拉他去了某个熟人的牧场，自己则和收购商见面去了。利威尔和那些臭烘烘的绵羊们玩了一天，这些小畜牲还挺粘人的。晚上吉克硬拉着他去酒吧，说自己认识一个开羊驼牧场的家伙，下次他们可以一起去。利威尔觉得这倒是挺有吸引力的。

吉克在旁边起哄，利威尔只好点了杯麦芽啤酒，一口气喝到底，吉克笑他喝出一副干了一桶伏特加的气势。利威尔看着吉克笑得眯起眼睛，嘴角都被胡须遮住了，吉克就是这样毫不掩饰地笑的，这些天利威尔看过很多次，依然觉得是第一次见。他莫名地松了一口气，自己也无法理解。

从闹哄哄的酒吧里出来后世界仿佛被按了静音键，凉风吹得人忍不住发出一声满足的叹息。

他们在外面待到十一点才回去，吉克突然提议要不要“开新车”去兜兜风，利威尔说这不算酒驾吗，吉克笑着不说话。两人潜进机库，在利威尔打量那些大块头机械的时候，吉克已经熟练地登上其中一部，点燃了发动机，一声巨大的轰鸣响彻夜空，吉克从驾驶室探出脑袋，做了个鬼脸。他把收割机驶出车库，利威尔也扶着把手爬了上来，并问吉克不会把两个老人吵醒吗，吉克苦着脸说只好明天去赔罪了。

拖拉机发出哐锵哐锵、咚隆咚隆的声音，慢悠悠地往前走了好久，然后开进一片没有播种的平地里。吉克说这是接下来准备种大豆的，他们可以在这儿开着玩玩。

利威尔想说他又不是小孩子，但坐在这里面的视野的确比较新鲜。驾驶室对两个人来说有些逼仄，利威尔尽力往旁边坐，但他的肩膀还是和吉克靠在一起。

脚下没有麦浪翻涌有些遗憾，但利威尔依然能听到此起彼伏的虫鸣，一遍又一遍，不厌其烦地吟奏着。吉克打开车窗，那声音一下子大了起来，凉凉的夜风也随着灌进来，吉克开始唱歌，唱起了日耳曼民谣。

利威尔把胳膊撑在车窗框上，整个脑袋都探了出去，今晚的星星也很多，忽明忽暗，你以为发现了一颗最小的，却总能在它旁边找到一点更微弱的星火。

他们带着各种各样的声音往前去。

吉克的声音很好听，唱歌的时候比平时更温柔，利威尔心里泛出一股说不清楚的情绪，等吉克又唱完一首，他插话道：“你觉得你现在的生活怎么样？”

吉克奇妙地看着他，说：“这好像什么真人秀采访会问的问题。”但利威尔的表情很认真，于是他接着说：“我说喜欢你会不会觉得假？不过事实就是如此，至少我每天都很开心。我爸妈是很喜欢大都市的，他们有他们的追求嘛。

“我大概也不会一直留在这儿，但谁又能猜到自己的今后？说不定再过二十年我会在热带雨林里跟一群亡命徒枪战呢！说真的，我去过不少地方噢。”

“噢？”利威尔挑起一边眉毛。

“你不信？”吉克瞥来一眼，说：“我可不是随便就能捡到的乡巴佬。”

“详细说说？”

“我这几天说的够多了吧，你怎么不讲讲你自己？”吉克眼睛里迸出好奇的光芒。于是利威尔用最简短枯燥的方式讲述了他三十几年来的经历，可以直接写进墓志铭的那种。

吉克看似有些不满，但并没有追问什么，而是继续了方才的话题：

“在你看来我的生活又怎么样？”

“挺好的。”利威尔简洁地说，接着补充了一句：“这真的很好，是很多人做梦都无法奢望的。”

吉克看他的眼神变了变，没说话。利威尔也觉得自己的感慨有些唐突，可那是自然流露的，没法控制。

过了一会儿，吉克问利威尔要不要试试，于是他们交换了位置，中途差点撞到对方的脑袋。吉克简单地给利威尔说明了一下，后者就上手操练起来，一开始还开得歪歪扭扭，但很快就有模有样了。吉克靠过去给利威尔讲解各个按钮的用途，俨然是个专家，利威尔并没有很感兴趣，但吉克靠得太近了，他又出现了那种不自然感。

“怎么了？”也许是利威尔的视线过于明显，吉克停下来，往一旁退了退，“我脖子上有什么吗？”

“没什么，我只是好奇那上面会不会有胎记之类的。”利威尔连忙移开视线，把注意力放到前进路线上去，他的声音平静，脑海里却循环着惊悚离奇的一幕。

“什么？”吉克好像听到了什么特别奇怪的事情，“为什么？你前任脖子上有胎记吗？还是你喜欢脖子上有胎记的人？”他说着，不正经地笑起来。利威尔也觉得自己的借口实在很烂，他还不如直接说我就是想看。

“没什么，忘了吧。”利威尔若无其事地转过头，对吉克说道。对方的脖颈没有衣领遮掩，皮肤光滑而平整，大喇喇地裸露着，他感觉有些扎眼。

吉克无奈地摇摇头，说：“你真是很怪，老说些奇怪的话。”

利威尔默默地操纵机械绕了个圈，闲着没事干的吉克不安分地动来动去，突然他拍了拍利威尔，说我们在这儿停下。接着他站起来，高大的身躯一下子占满了驾驶室，利威尔被挤到了角落里。吉克在挡风玻璃的两角摸索几下，居然把它推开了，就像烤箱的门那样。

“这是你自己弄的？”

“嗯哼。”吉克得意地点点头。利威尔觉得他们像坐在一个小盒子里，看外面无垠的空旷世界，又像身在一副画框面前，画的是夏夜的田野星空。他正想开口，吉克就招呼道：“跟我上来。”接着，他抓着窗框上方的凸起，灵巧地钻了出去，然后踩着下边缘翻到了顶棚上，利威尔听到头顶传来一阵响动，也跟着翻了上去。

“我还以为能躺下呢。”这上面比驾驶室还要窄，一不小心就会掉下去，同时却也宽敞了许多，因为不存在任何壁障。

“可以躺那玩意儿里面——”吉克指着身后巨大的料箱。

利威尔忍不住翻了个白眼，被吉克敏锐地抓住了，直嚷着“你这个态度真过分啊”，两人你来我往地贫了几句，突然感觉有些疲惫。

吉克突然问：“你打算什么时候走？”

“玩腻了就走。”利威尔语气平平地说。

“这么薄情。”吉克假装伤心地嘟囔了两句。

“但我之后也许还会来。”利威尔说。

“噢……？”

“到时候来看看你过得如何。”利威尔有点动摇，说完便别开脸。

“我那个时候说不定不在这里了哦。”

“那我就去找你好了。”

吉克有些意外，笑道：“这……真不像你说的话。”利威尔一愣，他想问吉克为什么这么说，随即一想，那句话确实有点微妙。

“那挺好。”吉克把头枕在自己膝盖上，偏着头对利威尔说：“因为我好像开始喜欢你了。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> （2/09）看完137的时候整个人就像踩在云上一样轻飘飘，晕乎乎，脑袋里闪过一些画面，于是有了这篇；
> 
> 算是情人节贺文啦~祝我船在现pa里百年好合23333  
> 我流利吉在原作和其他paro里完全是不同的模式，我也是开两副大脑来看待的2333原作只认jsc，谢谢您（合掌）；非常非常喜欢原作利吉之间没有丝毫爱意同情怜悯的感觉，由遗憾、荒谬和恨构成（安详.jpg）
> 
> 时间设定在2016年，因为利吉是在2016年的6月结下了孽缘嘛……（#81約束 2016年6月号）（是我不想回忆的地方……）
> 
> 有想过把“いい天気じゃないか”加进去，最后没有；
> 
> 写完的时候刚好在乡下，天全黑了，有好多好多星星，已经很多年没见过这么好看的夜空了，也没有在晚上站在外面好好的仰望过它，真是好天气呀。


End file.
